The invention relates to a delivery box built into a garage door to securely accept and receive packages from the consignor to the consignee, preventing the potential of theft and the risk of an intruder gaining access to the garage or home, and to safely store delivered packages. Packages are commonly placed at the front of the home at the entrance to the house or the garage, which raises the risk of theft and the packages going missing. Compared with existing patents (e.g. 20110084123A1, Apparatus for secure postal and parcel receipt and storage), the present invention is a simpler design which is less costly to built and implement, and easier to bring to market. It also has the ability to accept larger packages, having a greater storage capacity.